


Some Things Never Change

by Skamzombie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Evak, Fluff, M/M, Married Evak, fathers, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: it's 11 years later and although Isak and Even are married, with another human to look after, there are some things in the world that will never change.Or basically, Evak throw their daughter a birthday party





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful anon who gave me this prompt, I've been working on this for a while and I hope you enjoy it angel <3

Even’s nose tickled against Isak’s neck as he wrapped himself around the man of his life. His hands held tightly across Isak’s chest and his warm whispers caused the sound of Isak’s giggles to fill the room. 

“baby please” 

Isak shook his head which earnt him a bite right in the curve of his neck. “eyyyyy” he shouted, twisting himself in his husband’s arms so he could look at him when he smiled. “you should know that is not much of a punishment” 

Even poked his nose “and you should be a little quieter.” 

Isak bit his lip in mischief “well how about you make me” 

a warm hand cradled his face as Even leant forward letting the warmth from his lips settle on Isak’s face before they even touched his own. Isak tried to bring them together, but Even held him back. “uh ah...not until you say yes” 

“EVEN” 

Isak fell back on the bed in frustration “are you kidding me?” 

“pleaaase baby” 

Isak rolled his eyes “she is four years old, she is not going to remember if she has a fucking jumping castle or not” 

Even flopped on top of Isak, his arms folded on Isak’s chest and his head rested upon them so he was gazing up at Isak with those baby blue puppy dog eyes that has held Isak prisoner since the moment he saw him in nissen 12 years ago. 

“but Isak, she is our princess and besides  _I_  will remember” he smiled and raised his eyebrows “you will remember...and if you do it I’ll even make you dad of the month” 

Isak giggled “you always make me dad of the month” 

his husband shrugged “it’s only cos you bribe me with sex for it” 

Isak threw a pillow at him “bullshit I am the master of parenting” 

Even pulled himself up and pressed his lips against Isak’s forehead “yeah you are baby, but you know what would make you the ultimate master of birthdays?” 

Isak glared

“Jumping castle, _oh_ and a band!” 

Isak threw his head back and groaned at the ceiling before finally giving in to the argument he really knew he never had a chance at winning “fine we can have a stupid overpriced inflatable castle for our toddlers birthday”

Even wrapped his arms around him in response, letting his lips fall around Isak’s. This was why Isak loved losing, Even winning was always better.

“and a band?” Even mumbled against his lips.

Isak broke the kiss to roll his eyes “fuck sake, we don’t need a band! We have spotify” he exclaimed

Before Even’s hands could touch every single inch of him and his lips could show Isak just how much they belonged with his own, the door of their bedroom creaked open as a small shadow came into view.

“shit what time is it?” Even asked as a small 4 year old snuck into the room.

Isak smiled “it never gets old when you ask me that…oh and it’s-“ he looked down at his phone plugged into the wall “7am fuck”

“dad!” the golden haired girl with the rosiest cheeks exclaimed already jumping with energy. This _kid_ I swear the boys thought simultaneously as they watched her crawling up onto the bed. “papa, dad said a _very_ bad word!” their daughter said as she tilted her head up and made herself comfortable on Isak’s chest.

Even smiled “yes baby you are right, but you know what?” he lifted his eyes up at Isak and winked “we’re gonna let it go because dad is doing a really nice thing for us.”

Big blue eyes widened in excitement as she began kicking her legs into the air.

“I’M GETTING A PUPPY DAD?” she screamed, smacking a little hand onto Isak’s forehead.

“oh for the love of god Even” Isak groaned while simultaneously catching his daughters hand and pressing a kiss on her fingertips.

Even picked his girl up and turned her so she was facing him. “no honey, it’s even better”

She frowned at him with a look that said “ _what in the world could be better than a puppy?_ ”

He smiled brightly at her with enthusiasm that made Isak’s stomach do spins. “Eli Bech Næsheim Valtersen, guess who’s getting a PRINCESS PARTY”

The room was filled with the little girls sharp gasp as she threw her hands up in the air. “A PARTY?” she shouted before thinking for a second and leaning back to look up at Even and ask “for me?”

Even smiled “yes for you silly!” he brushed a hand threw her blonde messy hair “now go tell dad thank you” he leant forward to whisper in her ear “and maybe he will let you have a puppy after all”

“okay I heard that, and for the last time we’re not getting a dog. I don’t think Nas would handle a dog well.”

A pair of arms wrapped around Isak’s neck as Eli threw herself into her father’s embrace “thank you dad, I love you” he smiled while reminding himself there is no way she can convince him to get a dog. No no no.

Even looked across the room at the fat cat curled under the heater. “honestly Nas wouldn’t mind if-“

“Even nei, nas already went through the trauma of no longer being an only child when Eli was born”

“but now he loves me, don’t you nas?” Eli shouted at the cat.

Nas didn’t move

“ did you see that papa? He moved his paw! That means he loves me, you know”

Even laughed “yeah Eli that’s right.”

“dad…..” Eli began, gazing up at Isak with the same puppy dog eyes his husband used on him. Even taught her well.

Isak sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter “yes angel, what is it?”

“do you think…could I be a princess? For my party?”

Isak smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead “absolutely, you’re always a princess you know that”

She jumped up, giddy with excitement. “can I also make Nas my horse”

Wait what

“Eli no you can’t just-“

but she was already running out the door with Even shrugging and getting up to make breakfast.

Isak stared at the cat “don’t worry buddy I will protect you”

Nas glared at him because they both fucking knew Isak didn’t stand a chance when it came to the two people who had his heart.

 

_____________________________________________ 

“this is a disaster, an absolute disaster”

Isak rushed into the kitchen at the sound of his husband shouting at a Barbie doll covered in icing.

“baby everything okay?” he asked as he stepped in to see their kitchen full of used bowls and an array of ingredients strewn across the counter.

Even waved the Barbie around in answer “I’m just trying to turn Marge here into a princess”

Isak squinted at the doll and then back at Even “aren’t you just making a cake?”

“oh Isak, I am not just making a cake….i’m making a princess cake”

“of course”

“and to make a princess cake, I need to include an actual princess”

they both looked down at marge.

“hmm so princess diaries 3 then huh?”

Even looked up at Isak and raised his eyebrows while a giant grin grew on his face “I knew you loved that movie”

“yeah yeah shut up, now how do we turn her into a dumb princess?”

Even stretched his arm out at the big slab of pink iced cake Even had already prepared.

“well I stick the doll onto the cake and then I make a dress out of icing”

Isak stared at marge in thought and complete horror “uh-huh”

Even smiled at isak and rubbed his cheek with his Barbie free hand “my culinary issue is making you panic isn’t it”

Isak nodded

“do you want me to give you another job while I attempt to get marge dressed again?”

Isak nodded

Even laughed “okay here are the balloons and the streamers, you can go set up the decorations outside”

“oh thank god, I love you” Isak said in relief as he pressed a quick kiss onto Even’s lips.

“as if you think I would let you anywhere near marge, you burn water”

Isak stuck his tongue out right before picking up a bag of m&ms off the counter and throwing them at Even, who caught them effortlessly with one hand.

Isak grinned “if you make any mistakes you can just cover it up with chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate” he winked

Even smiled brightly at the man of his life, “what would I do without you?”

“um you would be making a boring chocolate less cake because you don’t have your cute genius husband reminding you of what’s important”

Even shook with laughter “get out of here genius husband”

 ______________________________________________

 

Turns out turning the backyard into an enchanted forest fit for a princess was harder than Isak thought, but after destroying 13 balloon and tangling himself in bright pink streamers, Isak was pretty proud of his work.

Besides, the giant jumping castle in their backyard kinda took the attention off of Isak’s attempt at decorating.

He stepped back and observed his work, yep not bad at all.

The doorbell echoed through the house and out to the backyard just as Even walked past him with a plate of food. “oh good they’re here!” Even said cheerily, while placing the food on a table Isak set up quite nicely if you asked him.

He ran out and opened the door to see Jonas and Eva on the other side.

“thank god you’re here” Isak said pulling them inside and giving each of them a hug.

“um thanks it’s nice to see you too asshole” Eva said.

“okay I’m sorry but I am having a ‘my baby girl is turning 5 crisis’ and I need you both here to fucking love and support me okay?”

“birthdays make you so needy” Jonas said shaking his head and while chuckling.

“don’t you fu-“

“fucking” a small voice said and suddenly isak became fully aware of the mini Jonas standing right near his legs, holding a giant present wrapped in dinosaur paper.

“oh shit” Isak muttered under his breath, before smiling brightly at the little boy with a mess of dark curls that nearly hid his face.

“Tobias! I didn’t see you there little guy”

the kid grinned and shook his head “mummy says that word all the time, it’s funny”

Eva shrugged “yeah isak don’t worry about it, we’ve kinda given up on trying to avoid swearing”

Jonas rolled his eyes “um no, more like you gave up because you can’t f- flipping stop”

“oh come on jonas it’s not like it’s gonna hurt him from knowing. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“oh I don’t know Eva, he could get sent home from kindergarten for telling a kid to give him a “fucking animal cracker”

“Ha! You just said it mr. perfect”

“I didn’t say it I was just trying to explain the story”

Isak chuckled

“yeah yeah whatever, now where is the birthday girl? I’m already tired of you boys”

Isak rolled his eyes while smiling at his friends “Eskild and Linn are in her room performing the ‘princess transformation’ whatever the f- duck that is”

Eva smiled “well then, come on tobi, lets go see if we can transform you into a princess too”

She took the boys hand and lead him down the corridor and to the bright yellow door decorated with drawings of dragons and warrior princesses, Even spent hours painting while Eli sat next to him and described exactly what they looked like.

Jonas chuckled “okay where’s the food?”

 ____________________________________________________

 

The backyard was full of their friends by the time Eli walked out in a bright pink tutu, a shirt with a penguin on it, a yellow cape and a flower crown. Immediately she ran over to Mina, Sana’s daughter and Eli’s ‘favourite person in the whole universe’ which admittedly had made Isak whine to Even later about not being his daughters favourite anymore.

He watched as Eli took the girls hand and led her to the array of flower crowns Isak strewn out near the food table.

The girls giggled as Eli placed the one with the biggest flowers onto Mina’s head. The flowers matched the colour of her hijab and Eli seemed pleased with her choice.

“you’re not going to cry are you?” a voice said from behind Isak, making him jump.

He looked up at Sana and rolled his eyes. “oh please, me? Cry? As if” he quickly blinked a few times to make his eyes look less watery as Sana raised her eyebrows and sat down next to him.

“sure Isabel”

Isak gaped, “sana that was us you know!”

She knitted her eyebrows together and smiled amusedly at Isak “I mean I don’t remember putting a flower crown on you but okay buddy”

“you know what I meant sanasol, look at our kids! They are best buds like us”

sana grinned “yeah it’s pretty cool I guess”

“I guess? I GUESS? Fy faen”

Sana laughed and pointed at where Even and Yousef were standing, staring at some kind of meat on a plate.

“our husbands are arguing over who is a better cook right now”

Isak grimaced “again?”

“do you think they are going to make us do another bake off again?”

“I think you know the answer to that”

sana nodded “things got intense last time when Even cheated”

“excuse me Even did not cheat”

“he made waffles! Everyone knows not to make waffles when Mahdi judges”

“okay but he won that fair and square.”

Sana side eyed him and smiled “ooookaaay”

Isak was laughing when Magnus came over to them and whispered in his ear “she’s here” Isak looked up at him in shock “she’s here?”

“yes now come on”

they walked through the kitchen where Noora was making tea and into the game room where Mahdi, Chris and Vilde were standing with a god damn puppy sitting in the middle.

“here she is” Magnus said, making literal puppy eyes at the actual puppy.

“oh my god, I owe you guys so much”

“don’t worry about it” Chris said, while patting the puppy’s head “my uncle’s dog just had puppies, it worked out perfectly.”

“Eli is going to be so happy!” Vilde screeched in excitement, clapping her hands.

“yeah and Even will never let me live it down for giving into a five year old” Isak muttered shaking his head.

The door opened behind them and they all jumped.

“hey Even wanted me to t-holy shit is that a dog?” Elias asked poking his head into the room with his eyes wide.

Isak face palmed while Magnus held the puppy up proudly “yep Isak’s making the family bigger”

“boy Nas is not going to like that”

“that’s what I said!” Mahdi said proudly.

Isak shook his head “it will be...interesting, anyway what did Even want you to tell me?”

Elias stopped patting the damn dog to look up and remember why he was here “oh yeah it’s cake time”

 

“say happy birthday” Mikael sung as he jabbed the camera in Isak’s face as he tried to make his way to where the kids were playing on the castle.

Isak smiled “Mikael it’s cake time, focus on filming Even looking proud at himself for turning marge into a princess”

Mikael grinned “on it!” he saluted and made his way to Even who was in fact trying to place the cake on the table in the perfect angle. Jesus Christ he loved his husband.

The laughter echoing from the jumping castle filled his heart with joy as he watched his little girl play with her friends who were the children of _his_ friends. How the fuck was Isak’s like even real.

“Who wants cake?” he asked as he caught Eli mid air.

“EVERYBODY it’s time for cake” Eli repeated like it was her idea.

Isak rolled his eyes and giggled as he carried his princess over to the giant pink slab of sugar Even turned into a castle fit for marge the newly transformed princess.

He sat her down into the chair and watched as Even lit the candles in front of them.

Isak leant down to his daughter’s height and kissed her on the cheek. He heard a snap and looked up to see Even with his damn camera. He winked at him and Isak felt himself turn bright red.

He stood up “alright E-Box give me a beat” he said. Eli giggled and followed his lead straight away, making a clumsy beat with her mouth as Even clapped. Everyone started singing happy birthday as Eli beat boxed and Isak rapped the words to her, like he did every year.

“make a wish princess!” Even shouted and she blew the candles out after much help from everyone around the table.

“phew team effort” Eli announced once the flames were out. Everyone laughed as Noora helped Even cut the cake up and hand it out to everyone.

“poor marge” Isak murmured as the doll was dismembered from the icing.

 

_______________________________________________________ 

 

Once everyone left, with Magnus being the last one out of the door, Isak picked up the puppy and brought her into the living room.

“look who’s here to say happy birthday”

“A PUPPY” Even gasped and Isak laughed, while Eli held onto the dog as Isak handed it to her. “she is beautiful, is she for me dad? Really?”

Isak sat himself down next to Even, who wrapped him in his arms instinctively. “yes but you need to look after her Eli, she’s your puppy you need to-“

“lets go play dragon” Eli said while walking out with the dog in her arms.

“ELI!”

Even laughed “Isak she is five, let the girl live”

Isak rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to his husband “yeah whatever”

Even leant forward and kissed Isak’s temple and whispered in his ear “I love you and our family more than anything in any other universe”

Isak’s heart began to beat fast as his world disintegrated around him and all that was left was him, Even and the family they had made together. “fuck I love you so much” Isak breathed as he kissed the man of his life with the exact same passion from their first kiss.

Some things never change.

And the feeling in Isak’s stomach every time Even looked at him like that? That was fucking infinite.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whooop and so my big prompt answering bonanza begins, Hopefully i can answer as many as i can now that uni is on break and skam is over, thank you so much for every single one my angels. I love you <3 and please let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
